The present invention relates to a new, distinct and stable variety of Buglossoides arvensis, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘FITZROY’. The new Buglossoides ‘FitzRoy’ originated from the process of selection of wild collected seed, which was germinated, observed selected and subsequently self-pollinated. Germination, selection and self-crossing were made as part of a controlled breeding program by the inventor at a research greenhouse and outdoor field facility in Cambridge, England. The new variety was initially selected December 2009. The selected seed line was first multiplied in pots and an outdoor field during the summer of 2010 Cambridge, England.
Buglossoides is a member of the Boraginaceae family. Buglossoides is a genus consisting of 15 species of annual or perennial herbs, native to Europe and Asia. They grow naturally in habitats ranging from sunny scrub to rocky slopes and woodland areas.
Buglossoides has been identified as a potentially interesting commercial crop for seed production, with the seeds useful for oil production. The oil derived from Buglossoides trades under the commercial name Ahiflower oil. Research has shown that vegetable oils containing stearidonic acid (SDA) could be a dietary source of fatty acids that would be more effective in increasing tissue eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) concentrations than are current alpha linolenic acid (ALA) containing vegetable oils. The use of SDA-containing oils in food manufacture could provide a wide range of dietary alternatives for increasing tissue EPA concentrations. Ahiflower oil is indicated to be a more efficient omega-3 alternative to flax, chia, and other ALA-rich dietary oils.
Seeds of Buglossoides have been approved for the above mentioned use by the FDA.
Buglossoides can be propagated by vegetative, asexual practices. However, this method is impractical for commercial field purposes.
Methods for cultivation and crossing of Buglossoides are not well known. However, it is known some varieties are suitable for Winter production, requiring vernalization, whereas some varieties will not require vernalization and produce seeds during the Summer season from Spring planting.
Buglossoides arvensis plants are known to produce seeds prolifically. To produce a commercial crop, it has been necessary to address the issue of variety stability, as well as seed dormancy. The inventor has developed a new variety which can be self-pollinated and reproduced true to try from seed. Plants produced by this method are uniform with respect their morphological and physiological characteristics.
A need exists for a greater variety of Buglossoides cultivars for commercial seed production, under a variety of environmental conditions. Additionally, a need exists
for additional Buglossoides arvensis cultivars that can be easily propagated by seed, with consistent results. The new Buglossoides FitzRoy was developed through a controlled breeding program and exhibits unique, desirable and stable characteristics.